Replay
by asr135
Summary: A/U: If Rae played spaceman (Rae and Finns song) in the commons, instead of the backstreet boys. If you guys like it I will probably do a part two, but this is my first attempt at fanfic ever! Let me know what you think, even if its bad…
1. Chapter 1

"Go put something else on Rae" Stacey said, pointing to the stereo in the commons. Snapping Rae out of her daze. She's still trying to process that he's sitting right behind her. The boy whose heart she broke; the boy that she still loves.

"Something good!" Stacy adds. Rae gets up, giving Finn a quick glance, it seemed like he couldn't care less that she was there. It seemed like he was over her, and that's what she wanted, isn't it?

As she made her way over to the stereo, she couldn't help, but remember the time she officially became part of the gang, the time she schooled Finn, and ruled supreme in music knowledge. Everything slow, but surly fell together after that; now look at things.

Fumbling threw the CDs she came across the Backstreet Boys, and she remembered when Chloe told her that their Stacy's favourite. So this is her in, she will finally have a new group. She was about to put on the CD in (she cringed just at the thought), when she hesitated and noticed Babylon Zoo. Before she could realize what she was doing, 'Space Man' was already playing in the commons.

Rae turns around, Stacy and the girls seem unaffected by the song. So at least she didn't botch her chances completely. Her eyes then move slowly to Finns, scared of the reacting she was going to receive, well because this was their song.

Their eyes meet, and his was unreadable, then he quickly looked away. Maybe he really was over her. What was she supposed to think that he'd being pining for her forever, waiting until she's ready.

"Not something I would put on, but not bad" Stacy called from across the way. "But Rae, Darling, do you mind go getting me a pack of gum from the vending machines" as she joined back in conversation with the others, and that was it, she messed up her chances with Stacey and the girls. Chloe and Rae shared a look, and Chloe mouthed the words 'sorry', and she genuinely looked upset. Rae was shocked, isn't this what Chloe wanted, to no longer be Stacey's lackey?

She turned to leave the commons to get queen bitch her gum. All in turn avoiding any more eye contact with him. Why did she play that song? She was trying to give him space, that's what he wanted, and needed, time and space, and now she botched that up too.

She hears footsteps behind her in the empty hall, before she has time to turn around, who else than Finn is pulling her into a janitor's closet. The closet was small. Their bodies now just inches apart, she can feel the heat off his skin. Their eyes meet, and what felt like minutes, days, years goes by.

"What was that?" Finn questions her, breaking the silence, and Rae looks down at the floor.

"Sorry?" Rae questions, but she knows exactly what he's talking about.

"That. That stunt you pulled. That song. Our-" he stops himself.

"I… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" she whispered ashamed, or embarrassed, trying to justify why she did it, she wasn't too sure at this point.

As she looked up, his eyes were still fixed on her. "Rae, I'm trying to get over you as fast as I can, but then you go and pull something like that. It makes me-" he trails off without finishing looking down.

"It makes you what?" Rae asked, wishing she hadn't, wishing she could just turn into a puddle, and vaporizes up to a cloud, just to escape this conversation.

Finn looks up and grabs hold of her face, looking her dead in the eyes "It makes me realize that I'm never going to get over you Rae, and now I just have to learn to live with that."

Rae stands there paralyzed by his words; she knows she feels the same way. But nothing has changed; she still couldn't be with him, not now anyway. At this moment she couldn't remember why. With his hands still on her face, it takes all her power not to push him against the cabinet behind them, and do unspeakable things.

"Say something" Finn prompts.

"Finn-" the door swings open.

"Oi, you kids aren't supposed to be in here!" the janitor yells, and with that Rae runs out, with Finn grabbing hold of her arm.

"Rae what were you going to say?" But Rae pulls away from his grasp and runs; she needed to get as far away from this conversation as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days have passed since Rae and Finn last spoke. Since it was the weekend it was easy to avoid him, she just didn't leave the safety of her house. He tried calling, but her mum and Karim diverted the calls for her. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do tomorrow at college... Rae was pulled away from her thoughts by the sound of tapping at her window.

She slowly made her way over, to see what it was; but she knew. There he was the stupid, perfect, most adorable boy on the planet throwing rocks at her window.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she knew why "Its nearly eleven" speaking as quietly as possibly, so she wouldn't wake her mum and Karim who were just down the hall.

"Um can I come up, we need to talk," he said looking up at her. She has never gotten use to that look, how in one glance he could just settle all her thoughts, how one look from him causes her to lose all touch with reality.

The thought of him in her room though was to hard, she didn't want him to come up, and lose every good memory of him she had of him here, she didn't want the good times to be tainted, by this talk because whatever might have happened the other day, it didn't, and she needs to keep it that way.

"How about I come down," she said with caution "We can go for a walk, or something" she figured it would be easier to escape if needed. "Yah, Sounds good" he agreed.

"Just give me a minute, and I'll meet you at the side door" It's quieter, and she didn't want to wake up her mum or Karim.

She made her way down stairs taking her time; in hope Finn would magically disappear before she opened the door, but there he was. He looked eager or annoyed, she wasn't too sure. She stood standing in her doorway paralyzed by his stare "Ready?" he asked snapping her out if her trans "Um yah, we just can't be to long" she stated trying to give a sense of authority, to try to show she was in control. She took the lead heading to the end of the driveway.

They weren't walking for very long, but it felt like years; the silence was torturous. "So-" Rae started, but she was cut off by Finn "What were you going to say, you know before we were interrupted in the closet?" Finn asked hesitant.

"Look Finn, can we just erase it, pretend nothing happened" Rae begged him.

"Shit" Finn yelled, he started to tense up, and he stopped walking "What?" Rae asked. He took a step to face her "Rae when are you going to get it? I don't want to erase it, all I want is to be with you," Rae couldn't believe it, she knows what he's saying is true, and he loved her because he wrote it on her back, and she loves him more than anything, but she could comprehend why. There's that little voice in the back of her mind that messes it all up, its doubt, and once there's doubt there's no room for anything else."and I know you want to be with me to, you were going to say it in the closet. Admit it" Finn continued.

"Yes-" Shit was all Rae could think, her mouth was on autopilot. "But nothing has changed, I'm still me, and you, well look at you" Rae said embarrassed, Finn looked confused.

"Are you joking Rae, we already discuss this, you're perfect, when are you going to see that" Finn said with a sadness to his voice.

"No, we didn't discuss this" she said "Why do you like me?"

"I told you, I just do, that's it" Finn look deeper in her eyes.

"That's not an answer, tell me why?" Rae said as she looked down trying to hind her tiers. "I need to know why?" Finn steps closer to her now just inches apart.

"I like that you can chug a pint," he starts "I like that you have good taste in music, I like that you have better taste than me," he says smiling " I like that your funnier, and smarter then you'll ever give yourself credit for" he takes another step forward, causing Rae to lower her head further down "I like that you smile when you get nervous," Finn tilts her head up with his finger so their eyes could meet, and to see her smile which would prove his last point "I like that I can be myself around you, and I can talk to you about anything" He grabs hold of the sides of her face with his hand, and she just stands there motionless with tiers still rolling down her face.

"You are kind, generous, and beautiful inside and out, I like that since I've met you I've been happier than I've ever been," Finn himself now had tears in his eyes "When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you, then when I met you I was afraid to kiss you." He paused and took a deep breath "After I kissed you, I was afraid to love you, and well now I'm afraid to lose you, but if you need reasons why I. Love. You. I could go on all night."

He said it, those three little words she's been needing to hear out, and that's all it took for Rae to finally hear what he was saying, and believe him.

"Good answer" Rae smiled, as she pulled Finn in to meet her lips. At least for now, here in this moment everything would be okay.

Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off, but Rae was already awake. How could she sleep after last night? She couldn't believe it, her and Finn were back together, and now everything was right again. She turned off her alarm, glanced at the time, Finn would be at hers to pick her up for college in 40 minutes, so she got up to start her morning routing.

After getting dressed the doorbell rang she looked at her clock, he was 10 minutes early, "I've got it, it's for me" she called out to her mum and Karim, as she rushed down the stairs.

Rae took a quick look in the mirror by the door fixing up her face she didn't finish putting together, before she swung it open "Hi'ya" Rae greeted with a smile on her face "Hi'ya" Finn replied biting his lip trying to contain his smile.

"You're early!" She said trying to act cool, and hide her excitement.

"Sorry," he stepped in giving her a kiss on the cheek "I was just eager, you know to see ya" he said as his cheeks flushed red, he looked down at his feet to trying and hide it.

"Yah, I well me too." Rae grinned as Finn looked up, as they studied each other's eyes for a moment.

"Rae, who is it-" her mom questioned as she peeked from the corner "Oh, hello Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs. Bouchtat, I'm just here to pick up Rae for college" he answered, looking at Rae for support.

"Mom, me a Finn got back together, I didn't get a chance to tell you" Her mum just stared at them both trying to process since the only broke up last week she was confused, she tried to speak up.

"Come on" Rae pulled Finns arm leading him out of the house "before she plays 20 question" to his dad's car.

"Will you be home after college?" Rae's mum called as she followed them out.

"Yah, if plans change I'll give ya a call" Rae said as she hopped in the passengers seat. Her mum gave her an approving smile and wave as Finn and her backed out of the driveway.

They arrived at college, before the rest of the gang "Chloe is going to flip her lid when we tell them" Rae said as they discussed how the gang would react "she seemed more upset about the break up than I was" Finn awkwardly laughed at her comment, Rae just stared at him noticing that comment painted a sour look on his face "that's a lie" she said with a staring at him with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Stop staring at me it freaks me out" Finn smiled, turning his head to look at her.

Rae continued to smiled back at him "I'm happy, I'm really happy" she proclaimed, as he leaned in closer to her, giving her a look of complete affection. Rae new what was coming next, and that's what Rae missed the most not the kiss itself, but the way he looked at her before their lips met, for that moment she could believe everything he felt for her. But that all went away the moment their lips met.

The kiss was definitely what she missed the most, he pulled there bodies in as close as possible, propping himself up leaning further to her.

"Oi" a voice called out as they were interrupted by a bang on the window, and the squeals of the girls outside.

Rae and Finn parted both catching their breath, resting on each other's forehead; ignoring the gang's whistles from outside the car.

"Fuck" Rea said breathless

Finn laughed "Ready" he examined, as they parted, and both falling back in their seats, looking threw the front windshield at the gang mocking them like they were all still in primary.

"Ready" Rae said, as she turned her head to look at him smiling, Finn glanced over, then leaning in to give her another quick peck on the lips. Both with smiles on thier face the ventured out of the car, to be greeted by the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Before she could get a word out, Chloe and Izzy had pulled her over to the side away from the boys. Rae and Finns eyes never parted, as the girls began to badger on with questions.

"Rae" Chloe demanded her attention snapping her finger in front of her face.

"Yes" she confirmed "I'm listening, What do you guys want to know" she said beaming.

"How about why you were snogging Finns face-off just a moment ago" Izzy probed looking at Chloe for approval of the question.

"Yah" Chloe agreed "that's a good place to start" she nodded urging Rae to answer.

"Well, we are back together" she paused for Izzy to let out a small clap "It happened last night, he came around mine, and we talked things threw"

"AHHH" Izzy squealed hugging Rea "that's so exciting" she said releasing her grasp from her, and turning to Chloe standing in shock "Isn't it Chlo" she asked

"Yah" she said smiling "It's great, I really am happy for you both, you to really are meant to be" she said giving Rae a sincere hug.

"Rae" Chop called over "Your boy is getting lonely over here" he laughed

"Come on" Chloe said walking hand in hand with Rae over to the boys. Rae immediately when in to Finn as he swung his arm over her shoulder she held thigh to his chest.

"Isn't this something" Archie said admiring the two "Uncle Archie new everything would work out" he said proudly

The gang fell silence "Gross" Izzy said as comment, as the bell rang, Chop kisses Izzy goodbye, as the gang headed for the school, Rae realized that it was the same as the first day, which caused her to panic

Before they even left the parking lot, Rae stopped pulling Finn back "Finn, wait" as the rest of the gang went on, without them "Why don't we skip?" she smiled "we can go back to yours, or for a drive, anything!" she asked as she friskily hugged him, "just you and me" she said with her head tucked in his shoulder.

"Tempting" he said holding her tight, soaking her in "but Rae we got to go"

She pulled away, and gave him her very best puppy dog eyes "Come on" she teased.

"Rae you can do this" he said holding his hand out for her "we can do this" he smiled.

She looked at his waiting hand "Please" she begged, she knew what waited inside those doors and she was sure she was strong enough to face it.

"Rae look at me" he moved his face down to find her eyes as her head fell "You are brave, and you are strong" he smiled, it never cease to amaze Rae that he always said exactly what she needed to her. "Now you're going to take my hand, and we are going to march in that school together, and anyone that stares will be thinking 'God that girl is beautiful' so are you ready?" he asked one last time.

Rae closed her eyes to take a breath as she grabbed his hand; "I love you" she smiled opening her eyes.

"I Love you too" he assured as they began to walk hand in hand to the school


End file.
